disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1977
]] Theatrical releases Feature films * January 21 - ''Freaky Friday * March 11 ** Escape from the Dark ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * April 15 ** Fantasia (re-release; simulated stereo version) ** The Three Caballeros (re-release) ** Never a Dull Moment (re-release) * June 10 - The Boatniks (re-release) * June 19 - The Rescuers premiered in Washington, D.C. * June 22 **''A Tale of Two Critters'' **''The Rescuers'' * June 24 - Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo * July 6 - The Rescuers (New York City, New York) * November 3 - Pete's Dragon * December 16 - Candleshoe Shorts * Donald Duck's Summer Magic Television * Televangelist Pat Robertson founds the cable channel which will eventually become ABC Family, under the name of Christian Broadcasting Network. * The New Mickey Mouse Club premieres on January 16. Artists joined *John Musker - Co-Director with Ron Clements for Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective, Hercules, and Treasure Planet. *Jerry Rees - Animator/Director on The Brave Little Toaster, The Fox and the Hound, Tron, and The Small One. *David Block - Animator for Tarzan, Hercules, The Emperor's New Groove, and The Fox and the Hound. *Phil Young - Animator for The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. Theme park hapenings * Disneyland's PeopleMover receives the SuperSpeed Tunnel, located inside what is now the upper level of Innoventions, a section of the ride which placed riders on a speedway using projections. In 1982, it was re-themed as the Tron SuperSpeed Tunnel, and placed riders and their PeopleMover in a light cycle race. * January 2 - Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland closes at Disneyland to make way for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. * May 27 - Space Mountain, Starcade, and the Space Stage open in Tomorrowland at Disneyland. * June 11 - The Main Street Electrical Parade is introduced to the Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World. Around the same time, the parade is also (re)introduced to Disneyland. People Births *January 13 - Orlando Bloom (actor) *January 21 - Jerry Trainor (actor, comedian, and musician) *January 31 **Bobby Moynihan (actor and comedian) **Kerry Washington (actress) *February 6 - Josh Stewart (actor) *February 7 - Susanne Pollatschek (voice actress) *February 17 - Erin Cardillo (actress) *March 2 - Heather McComb (actress) *March 24 - Jessica Chastain (actress) *April 10 - Stephanie Sheh (voice actress, ADR director, singer, and producer) *April 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar (actress and producer) *April 23 - John Oliver (British writer, producer, television host, actor, voice actor, media critic, and stand-up comedian) *April 24 - Rebecca Mader (actress) *April 26 - Jason Earles (actor and comedian) *May 2 - Jenna von Oÿ (actress and country music singer) *May 16 **Lynn Collins (actress) **Melanie Lynskey (actress) *May 19 - Kelly Sheridan (voice actress) *July 1 - Liv Tyler (actress and child model) *July 8 - Milo Ventimiglia (actor) *July 10 - Gwendoline Yeo (actress, voice actress, and musician) *July 13 - Kari Wahlgren (voice actress) *July 15 - Lana Parrilla (actress) *July 29 - Mike MacRae (voice actor and comedian) *July 30 - Jaime Pressly (actress and model) *August 7 - Wendy Calio (actress, singer, dancer, choreographer, and business owner) *August 8 - Michael Chernus (actor) *August 23 - Kenta Miyake (voice actor) *August 30 - Elden Henson (actor) *September 11 - Jackie Buscarino (actress, voice actress, and screenwriter) *October 16 - John Mayer (singer) *October 18 - Peter Sohn (animator, voice actor, and storyboard artist) *October 20 - Samuel Witwer (actor and musician) *October 26 - Jon Heder (actor and filmmaker) *November 10 - Brittany Murphy (actress) *November 16 - Maggie Gyllenhaal (actress) *November 24 - Colin Hanks (actor, director, and producer) *December 1 - Nate Torrence (actor and comedian) *December 24 - Michael Raymond-James (actor) Deaths *February 18 - Andy Devine (character actor and comic cowboy sidekick) *June 13 - Matthew Garber (actor) *August 16 - Elvis Presley (singer and actor) *September 29 - Robert McKimson (animator, illustrator, and director) nl:1977 1977